


Voltron ~ College AU

by RubyGirl35



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, I'll add more tags later, M/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyGirl35/pseuds/RubyGirl35
Summary: In which the gang join together in their free time to form Club Voltron.(And yes, Lance is a cheerleader, because I couldn't resist).Enjoy! XP





	1. Intro - Castle of Lions

Welcome, to the Castle of Lions! 

Here, we are accepting of those around the world - those of all races, genders, sexualities, and religions - to come and study together in a harmonious way. 

I suppose, I should show you around, shouldn't I? 

Well, here, at the Castle of Lions, you may have already taken notice of the five lion symbol that was above the entrance doors as you came in just now. They symbolise the main parts of the very building itself. 

To the far left corner, you will find the Blue Lion centre, which holds lessons of the creative arts, including key subjects, such as drama, music, and art. 

To the far right corner, there is the Yellow Lion centre, which mainly focuses on humanities, including history and geography, but also includes study on multiculturalism and languages. 

Towards the front of our Castle, on the left hand side, you will find the Red Lion centre. This focuses on more physical activities, including sports and self-defence classes. 

Towards the right hand side, you will find the Green Lion centre, where you will find the latest developments in science, including biology, chemistry and physics, as well as technology and mathematics. 

Lastly, at the very heart of it all lies the Black Lion centre, which focuses on you. It includes club rooms, extracurricular activities and study, a library and main hall, a sports centre, and a cafeteria. 

So, what is there not to love about the Castle of Lions college? Nothing, that's what! 

We hope you enjoy your time here learning, laughing and crying with us.

The Castle of Lions welcomes you!


	2. Blue Lion Centre

Welcome! 

The name's Lance, (well-known loverboy on campus), and this is the Blue Lion centre. 

For me, this place is like a home away from home. 

Creativity comes pretty easy to me, and here I get to show off my talents, such as dance, and cheerleading! I actually happen to be pretty good at both, (not to brag of course). 

I'm head cheerleader, which does come with a ton more responsibilities, including choreographing all of the routines. But, you know, in the end, it's all worth it, really. 

I'm one of the top students in my dance class, but of course, the others don't really stand a chance. I just have natural talent, I suppose. 

Another job of mine is to try to recruit more dancers, and I hold rehearsals yearly to discover new talent. Helping others find themselves is an incredible opportunity that makes you feel fulfilled and better about yourself. 

But, thats just me and my successes. There are other classes too, such as drama, music, and an array of art programs. 

And, if performances aren't exactly your thing, you're welcome to take classes found in the other Lion centres. You're also able to take multiple classes from different Lion centres, which is something I do myself. 

Not only do I take dance and cheerleading, but I also take Spanish lessons in the Yellow Lion centre, as well as studying biology and tech in the Green Lion centre.

For those of you that wish to take part in school spirit activities, you are able to join the Pride club, which helps to plan and run charity and fundraising events, bringing everyone together so that they feel loved and appreciated, as both students, and people. (Of course, the main reason I'm promoting this is because members are always welcome, and it helps to benefit both the school and our society). 

Anyway, no matter where you believe you are best suited to learning in our incredible school, just know that you are welcome!


	3. Yellow Lion Centre

Hi. Welcome. I'm Hunk, and I spend most of my study time in the Yellow Lion centre. As a student studying both history, culture and cooking, it is only natural for me to do just that. 

In the Yellow Lion centre, the key focus is humanity. It's just something I'm enthusiastic about. 

However, I also spend some time in the Green Lion centre, where I work on developing technology with my friend, Pidge. They're giving the tour of the Green Lion centre, so you'll probably see them soon. 

Anyways, I guess I should tell you a little more about the centre. Well, here you're able to learn more about the actions of our past, and how these have led to our present situation. 

Of course, these involve subjects other than those that I have already mentioned to you, such as geography, and languages, which my other buddy Lance takes. 

In the Yellow Lion centre, we're not all stuck in the past, or the here-and-now, either. In fact, you can take classes on politics and law, if you are interested in helping to have a large benefit on our society. Debate club, which is held in the Black Lion centre, is also something you can join through us. 

Before you continue, I would just like to briefly mention the club that many, many students of the Castle of Lions take part in, known as Pride club, which greatly benefits society. I help out by providing the baked goods and barbecue lunches of which help to raise money for amazing causes. If you are as big of a foodie as me, I'm sure you'd greatly enjoy this feel good opportunity as well. 

Well, thank you for coming to my tour. I hope to see you around.


	4. Red Lion Centre

Um, hi-hi. My name's Keith, and um, I'm giving the tour of the Red Lion centre. 

So, what should I tell you? Well, this centre is mostly focused on physical education, including sports and self-defence classes. 

I would, uh, recommend these classes, as they help to boost confidence and self-awareness. Also, keeping fit is a great way to live a healthy life. 

What else could I tell you? 

I guess I'm really not good at this type of thing...

Anyway, we'd love to have you in the Red Lion centre, and we hope that you will enjoy your experience at the Castle of Lions. 

I suppose I'll hand you over to Pidge now. 

Bye.


	5. Green Lion Centre

Hi! I'm Pidge, and I'm going to be giving you the tour of the Green Lion centre! 

Here you will be able to study key sciences, such as biology, chemistry, and physics, and as well as this you can take math classes. 

However, the main and most exciting thing to do in this centre, is to help to develop new technology! 

Personally, I feel that the developments we have made so far are going to have incredible affects on our society, and I am helping to work on something really cool! 

I don't think I can exactly talk about it, but it's super exciting, and if you're passionate about tech, then please, join us! It's so much fun! 

Anyways, I think that the Green Lion centre is amazing, and it would be great to have you. But, of course, if the others have already tempted you elsewhere, then that's cool too. 

Oh! And if you're interested in joining clubs, I'd recommend joining the school article. Help is always wanted and appreciated, and, being part of it myself, I'd happily say that you would be of great importance. 

I hope to see you around. Thank you, and have a great day!


	6. Black Lion Centre

Hello, and welcome to the Black Lion centre. My name is Shiro, and this is the last part of the tour. 

First and foremost, the Black Lion centre is a home for all clubs, activities and hobbies. It's all focused on you. 

The clubs we have were mostly all created by the students themselves. The vast majority are educational, but there are a couple, such as the MHS or Mental Health Society, and the Galra club, which have been formed to benefit the students. 

The main club is called Pride club, and it helps to benefit our school and society, by planning events and raising money for charities. It is a club which will only keep on moving forward and making changes. 

Of course, this centre is also home to the main cafeteria, sports hall, library, and many more facilities that help to improve both the education and health of the students. 

Overall, the Black Lion centre helps to promote further learning and self-care, which is necessary to ensure that all students have as best an education as possible. 

Well, on behalf of the Castle of Lions, I thank you for your time, and only hope to see you again soon. 

If you head back to the main entrance, you will once again be greeted by Coran, who will answer any questions you may have. 

Have a good day.


	7. Part I - After Dance

Lance walked out of the classroom, heading next door to get changed back into his casual wear.

Today he'd come in early to get some extra practice done before his school day started - as he did most days, really. Dancing outside of class hours also meant that he wasn't faced with the Galra dancers. For some reason, they had decided from day one that they didn't like him, and that was okay. He wasn't going to attempt to please those who couldn't be accepting. 

Slipping off his shirt, he allowed his hand to traipse over his side, fingers tapping his visible ribs. He didn't like to look at them, but supposed that he'd have to until he did something proper to take care of himself. Eating seemed to be a fuss, and an obstacle to his passion. As an affect, it was deemed unnecessary. 

He snapped his gaze away as one of the changing room lockers swung open.

"Hey, fairy. Getting in your much needed practice?" 

Tugging down his clean shirt, Lance scowled at the intruder. 

"Screw you, Trugg. What are you even doing here?" 

"Sorry," the blue haired Galra member slammed her locker shut, turning to sneer at him. "I only answer to those above me. From what I can tell, you're very far away from that." 

"Ha ha, funny. You know, short jokes aren't exactly the best material for comedy. You might wanna rethink your act." 

"You too. We all know that you're not as confident as you make out to be. One more comment, one injury, and your dancing career is over." 

Only now did Lance realise how close she had gotten to him, as she glared down with golden eyes, and a snake like smile pressed upon her lips. Her arms, much more muscular than his own, were folded, only exaggerating her strength further. 

If he wasn't used to being threatened by the Galra, this probably would have fazed him. But, he knew by now; he always got away. 

Trugg edged herself forward quickly, startling him. Still, there was always that. They always managed to make him jump, make his nerves take control. One day, that wouldn't happen anymore. That's what Lance held out for.

The Galra member cackled loudly, and soon she had disappeared from his sight. 

He breathed out everything he had been holding in, allowing his guard to drop back down. His hand, still shaking lightly, went up to touch his hair, but stopped midway as a loud sound set him back on edge. 

Once more, he relaxed his body. It was just his phone. 

Picking it up from inside his gym bag, he unlocked it slowly, glancing over his notifications. 

PIDGEon: Lance, me and Hunk had an idea! Come over!  
PIDGEon: Are you done with dance yet? Well, just, message me when you are.  
PIDGEon: You know I'm impatient, right? XP Just message me when you can.  
PIDGEon: LANCE come over to the Green Lion centre NOW! 

Lance sighed with a soft sort of smile, slotting his phone back into the side pocket, and doing the zip up quickly. He grabbed both of his bags, and left the room behind him.

~ 

Pidge lay their head back against the desk chair, sighing in frustration.

"Where is that boy? He knows that I'm impatient." 

"Just relax, Pidge. You know he's serious when it comes to dance. He's probably just getting carried away with himself," Hunk smiled, shaking his head at them. "Honestly, you can get grouchy sometimes." 

"I just, I bet he's read every single one of those texts, and hasn't replied on purpose. One of them specifically said to message me back when he was coming over." 

"Yeah, well. Just give him some time, and remind me to never leave you on read." He chuckled, swinging his chair around. 

The two had come in with Lance that morning, wanting to get some more work done together on their tech design. They were - apparently - close to it's completion and perfection, although they had said so with many other attempts previous. 

Along the way that morning, however, conversation had sparked a completely new and different idea, one that Pidge was eager to share and get started with.

After a few minutes more, Lance stepped into the classroom, raising his hands up in the air slightly. 

"I'm sorry, sorry, I just, I got caught up in the music." Heading over, he slumped down onto a chair next to Pidge, placing his bags down in front of him. "So, what's this incredible new idea you have? If it's setting me up on a blind date, then just make sure it's not a Galra." 

"No, but it does have to do with the Galra club." 

Hunk beamed, full of enthusiasm. When he was this excited, you knew that the idea was good. Whether it was possible was another matter entirely. He turned to Pidge to explain.

"We realised that their club is the only one set up for the students. Sure, there's the MHS, and there's educational ones, but what about the others?" 

"The others being the nerds and such, right?" 

"Exactly. You've seen the Galra club! They only let in the wealthy, jocky, priviliged ones. What about the other kids?" 

"Aka, us." Hunk tagged on, nodding. Pidge rolled their eyes and continued. 

"I think we should set up our own club. One more inclusive and accepting of those typically known as the outsiders. Despite this being a welcoming school, there are still people who can't see past their prejudices."

"Yeah, clearly. So, have you asked Coran if we can do it yet?" 

"Actually, we have," Pidge moved their glasses up, their expression turning to one of irritation. "Turns out, you need at least five members to start a club. And, clearly, we are two down." 

"So?" Lance shrugged his body, a smirk playing on his lips. "We find two other people. How difficult can it really be?" 

"Well, about that..." Hunk started, laughing quietly. Pidge decided to finish once more. 

"Because we told Coran that we wanted to make this club inclusive, he suggested getting a representative of each Lion centre." 

"Okay, so we find a Red Lion main, and a Black Lion main. Can't be that hard." Lance snapped his fingers as he immediately gained an idea, looking towards Pidge. "Isn't your brother friends with a Black Lion main? Takashi or something?" 

"Shiro. And, I don't think that would be a good idea, considering what happened." Pidge's thoughts drifted away, their speech cutting off. They didn't exactly like bringing it back up. 

"It can't hurt, can it? Besides, who else do we know that's a key figurehead for the Black Lion centre?" 

Pidge scowled, glancing at Hunk. He too agreed with Lance, knowing that it would be pretty much impossible to gain anyone else, let alone Shiro. Sighing loudly, Pidge shook their head. 

"Fine. But just know that I hate this idea."


	8. Part II - Gaining Club Members

Emitting another small sigh, Shiro dropped his pen back down onto the pile of research in front of him. He was too stressed to focus, and he had every right to be. 

Tomorrow he would be leading a proper lesson, as part of his teacher training. He still wasn't too sure as to where or what it was that he was going to teach, but at least he had found his passion. 

If only he could actually finish - or even 'start' - planning for his lesson. Coran was the one who had suggested that he do so, but he hadn't given him a topic to base it around. All he had said was that he should try his best to leave a good impression on the students, and maybe even change the ways in which they viewed the world. 

How was he supposed to do that? 

Sighing once more, he rested his head down onto the pile of paper, closing his eyes. This was impossible. 

He straightened himself up, hearing a knock at the door, and instantly fearing it to be Coran. It wasn't that he disliked the man - he was wonderful and accepting of all of the students. No, instead it was the fact that he was supposed to be ready for tomorrow's task, but at the minute he didn't have a single word down on paper. 

What was he going to do? 

"Come in." Shiro yelled towards the direction of the door, regaining a more respectable posture. 

"Shiro?" Pidge poked their head around the door, Lance and Hunk behind them. "Hey." 

"Pidge! What a lovely surprise." 

Lance and Hunk looked at each other, surprised at this sudden reaction of joy. The elder student had hopped out of his seat, smiling at Pidge with a pleasant, almost brotherly air. 

"Well, how have you been?" 

"Okay, I guess." 

"Yeah? I suppose with that big brain of yours, you'll always get by alright." 

Until now, Pidge had been awkwardly smiling at Shiro, in a simple act of politeness. However, that comment had brightened them up, and they beamed at Shiro with a sibling like respect. Pidge practically bounded over to him, a toothy grin on their lips. Their words, too, had become more enthusiastic. 

"Thanks! I've actually been making a lot of progress in my tech design recently!" 

"That's great." Shiro smiled, before looking behind Pidge to the others. "Hi, guys. Lance and Hunk, right?" 

"Yeah." Hunk nodded, smiling. 

"That's us!" Lance posed dramatically, his arms showing elegance, telling of his natural talents. 

"Nice to see that you've got some good friends, pigeon. So, what was it that you all wanted?" 

"Actually, we were wondering if you would help us form a new club on campus." 

"Oh, yeah? What for?" 

"We want to make a club that's more inclusive of everyone, you know?" Explained Hunk. "The Galra club is based on prejudiced views, so we want to make one accepting of others." 

Shiro placed his hand underneath his chin, pondering. He nodded to himself, looking over them all. 

"Yes, I agree. Well, how can I help?" 

"Really?" Pidge smiled happily, looking up at him with an idolising gaze. 

"Of course. Anything for my little pigeon." 

As Shiro reached his hand over, Pidge had already begun to laugh, knowing full well what he was going to do. He enjoyed - or so it seemed - to tease them in a brotherly way, ruffling their hair playfully. It was clear that they had gotten close over the years, although Lance and Hunk knew very little of how or why. 

"So, what can I do?" 

"Join, of course! Become a member!" 

"Oh? Well, alright then. Count me in." 

"Yes! Thank you." 

"Sweet!" Lance praised, beaming. "Now all we need is a Red Lion centre representative, and we're all set." 

"Oh? Well, I know a Red Lion main, if you want to try asking him? He can be a little stubborn, though." 

Lance, Pidge and Hunk looked at one another; a knowing look. They all knew that they didn't have any connections to the Red Lion centre, so this was probably as good as they were going to get. 

"Why not?" Hunk shrugged his shoulders. "We might as well give it a go."


	9. Part III - Completing the Club

Keith blew a stray strand of hair out of his view, which must have fallen down and out of his bun. Panting heavily, he paused, allowing his blurred vision and pulse to return to normal. 

Training was something he enjoyed doing on a regular basis, and today was just as normal as any other. He scowled as he looked at his fists - the bandages around his wrists had fallen lose, and so he tightened them again before continuing. 

He told himself today that he would have taken a break from his 'passion', (as he called it), but after what had happened that morning, he just needed the relief. 

Screw the Galra club. 

Focusing once more, Keith hit out his fist against the punching bag, getting back into his rhythm. 

Keith wanted to be... what did he want to be? 

Health and fitness seemed to be his passion, and he did like the idea of being a teacher. So, maybe he could teach self-defence, or Kung-fu, or something? Or, maybe he could become a firefighter, like his dad. 

He still missed him. 

"Keith!" 

Continuing to make punches at the bag, Keith perked his ears up at the sudden sound of his name being called. (Although, it did take him a while to turn around.) He lifted his leg up high, kicking the bag swiftly. It broke off of the stand, falling to the ground, and he smirked proudly at the sight. 

Turning around, he immediately noticed Shiro, and smiled at him pleasantly. 

"Shiro! Hi!" 

"Hey, panther!" Shiro greeted him, putting him into a headlock while ruffling his hair. 

"Hey!" 

Yelling in a happy sort of frustration, Keith pulled away, smirking at his friend with a small, soft punch on the shoulder. He then continued to move his hair aside, eventually deciding to let it fall down naturally, placing the hair tie around his wrist. 

"Do that cool kick move just to impress me? So, you do see me as an older brother figure!"

"Yeah right." Keith sneered, and only now did he realise that him and Shiro weren't alone. 

"Right; these are my friends, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance!" 

"Nice to meet ya!" Pidge smiled, teeth showing a soft grin. 

"Hi" Hunk waved his hand a little, before turning in bewilderment, (after a moment at least), to look at Lance. 

This was a rare coincidence indeed. Lance hadn't spoken a word since he'd come into the room. In fact, he just continued to stand and stare at Keith. 

Hunk elbowed him in the side, and somehow it was enough to bring him back down. He shaked his head gently, a small yet suave smile forming on his lips as he stepped forward, offering out his hand towards this new acquaintance. 

"Hey. The name's Lance." 

The other boy stood and looked at the hand outstretched before him, but did not go to return it. He uttered his name with a rather monotone voice and expression. 

"Keith." 

"Right," Lance laughed nervously, in an attempt to take back his hand without too much embarrassment. "Cool kick you did just now. You know, with height like that, you'd be great in dance." 

"Are you making fun of me?" 

"What? No, I-!" 

"Okay," Shiro stepped in between them, noticing how Keith's aura was only becoming more fiery. "Keith, I was wondering if you could help us out with something?" 

Scowling at Lance, he turned once more to Shiro, and this time showed little joy at speaking with him. 

"Depends. I'm busy." 

"I know that, I know. So are all of us, but, we need your help to complete a new club-" 

"Nope, no, no stupid clubs. I am NOT being part of a nerd squad." 

"Keith, just hear them out, okay?" 

Shaking his head, Keith continued to look solemn. He began unravelling the bandages on his wrists, keeping his gaze down as he spoke. 

"No, Shiro. Not even you can convince me to." 

"It'll get back at the Galra?" 

Lifting his head up, Keith turned with a serious expression towards the person that had spoke. It was Pidge. 

"Well, we hate that they are they way that they are, so our club is to promote those unaccepted by the Galra. Hopefully, by showing that we accept everyone and that we aren't prejudiced, their club will be brought to an end." Pidge stepped foward, adjusting their glasses. "You don't like them either, do you? I can tell from your reaction. You can help us." 

"So?" Shiro asked after a long minute's silence, waiting for Keith's hopefully positive response.

"Okay. Count me in."


	10. Part IIII - Club Voltron!

"Coran!!" 

Pidge yelled, running down the hall towards the gorgeous man, as the others trailed behind them. Once he had eventually stopped, everyone too slowed their paces, coming to a halt in the corridor. 

"Well, hello, Gunderson and friends. What can I do for you?" Before they could answer, Coran gave a quick snap of his fingers in realisation. "You must all be here about the club, hm? Well then, just come with me to my office, and we can set it all up." 

~ 

Sulking, Lance lay his head down against the desk, twirling a pencil. There was one thing that the new group had forgotten that they needed in order to create a club. 

"You know, I'm sure it can't be too difficult to think up a name." Shiro pondered, standing up with a thought. "What about Defenders? Or Legends?" 

Keith shook his head smirking. "Nah, I think Volcano sounds better." 

"What does that have to do with a club?" Lance butted in, lifting his head up to face him. Both of the boys scowled at each other, before looking away.

Shiro shook his head at them, before turning towards Pidge for their input. "Pidge?" 

"How about, Tron-" 

"Legacy!" 

"Oh yeah!" 

Lance laughed softly and quietly as Hunk and Pidge high-fived. Grabbing the piece of paper on the middle desk that they were around, and jotted down all of the name ideas with his pencil.

"What are you doing?" Pidge asked, looking at him with a judgemental, quizzical expression. 

"I think we should just hand these to Coran and see what he thinks." 

"I think that's the smartest thing I'll possibly ever hear you say." Keith smirked, and Lance pretended - as was usual - to ignore. 

Shiro tutted at Keith's comment, giving a warming smile in the other's direction. "Good idea, Lance. Let's go hand it in." 

~ 

"Well, these are all quite... inventive, but I'm sure as a club, you can think of a way to bring them all together." 

All five of them stood, (almost complete as Keith stood separated), thinking of how they could possibly be combined. Coran, knowing that they would probably go knowhere fast, gave his own suggestion. 

"How about Voltron?" 

"Voltron?" Pidge questioned, raising their eyebrows. "How does that bring it all together?" 

"As a tag line, you could have 'Legendary Defenders'! Genius, isn't it?" 

"I, actually like the sound of that." Shiro smiled, looking around him at the others. 

"Yeah! Hey, Lance, give us a cheer!" Hunk beamed, giving an all-knowing look at his best bud. 

"OKAY! When I say Vol you say Tron! Vol?!" 

"Tron!" 

Everyone except from Keith joined in, and Lance looked towards him with a smirk.

"Come on, tough guy. Everyone in Voltron has to join in with the chant. When I say Vol, you say Tron! Vol?!" 

"Voltron." Keith sighed, arching his eyebrows in a way that suggested his hesitation, confusion and distaste.

"No-no-no-no-no; The cheer specifically includes the rule 'When I say Vol you say...?" 

"Voltron?" 

Lance sulked, looking down. 

"We'll work on it." 

"So..." Coran continued on, moving the group away from the awkward tension. "Is that what we're calling you? I'm telling you now, though, you're really going to have to work on that teamwork of yours." 

"I like the name." Pidge nodded, and everyone mutually agreed, (in their own sort of ways). 

And so, Club Voltron was formed, which would become known as the Legendary Defenders of the Castle of Lions college. But first, of course - as Coran had pointed out - some bonds would need to be created.


	11. Part V - At Home

Pidge stepped through the door and was immediately met with Bae Bae, who came bounding over, little legs clumsy, and tongue out panting, awaiting the opportunity to lick their hands and face. 

“Hiya, boy! Did ya miss me? Yeah? I missed you too little buddy. I did!” 

Pidge continued to giggle as they played with him, setting their school bag down on the floor. They looked around the front room, on into the partially open kitchen, cocking an eyebrow. 

“Mom not home yet, huh? Hm.” 

A frown formed on their lips, but a whimper from Bae Bae and another lick brought a smile back. 

“Come on then, Bae-Bae. Upstairs we go.” 

Picking up their bag, they headed on upstairs, minding their feet as Bae Bae nudged his way through her legs, rushing to get to the top first. Pidge chuckled to themselves as they watched his small, stubby legs bounce behind him as he hopped from one step to the next. 

~ 

A pleasant scent hung in the air as Hunk arrived home, and he instantly knew that the family would be teasing one another in the kitchen. 

He was right. 

His uncle was busy teasing Hunk’s niece and nephew, messing them up with flour and melted chocolate, and the sound of laughter mingled in with the glorious smells. 

“No, stopppp!” 

Hunk’s niece was attempting to get pay back on her uncle for the chocolate smeared on her chin, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she swiped up to reach his face with her own messy hands.

“Hunk!”

His nephew beamed brightly, a sense of relief washing over him at his appearance. 

“Yay, Hunk! Save meeee!”

“And me, too!” 

Hunk chuckled, his niece and nephew running up to his sides, hugging his legs tightly.

“Hello, gumdrops. What have you been up to?” 

“We’ve been baking!”

“Have you now, sugarsnap? What have you been baking?”

“Chocolate cake!” 

“Chocolate cake? I don’t suppose you’ll save me a slice, will ya?”

The little girl pondered, turning to her brother. The two whispered with one another, debating, and Hunk held back a small chuckle. They turned back, nodding with grins, the girls much wider and more confident than her younger sibling’s. She put her thumb up, her eyes closing happily, and teeth showing proudly, some chocolate cake batter evident against a tooth. 

“Sure!” 

~ 

*Ding*

Lance looked down at his phone, the screen blaring a notification. He didn’t have the chance to properly read it, however, his niece and nephew knocking him over slightly as they leapt at him. 

“El tío!” 

They both cried out, hugging him. 

“Guau, you two are getting stronger by the day.” 

They both beamed at the compliment, only holding onto him tighter. 

“We missed you. What did you do at the big school, today? Did you have any adventures?” 

“Well, -”

“Ahh, stop it right there, little bro. No more telling stories.” 

“Roni, I would never! Uncle Lance doesn’t lie.” 

“Hmm.” 

Lance’s sister Veronica smirked quickly as she readjusted the bag strap on her shoulder, grabbing her jacket. 

“You going out?” 

“Work.”

She stopped, stooping down to peck the little ones on the forehead. Standing back straight, she smiled pleasantly yet cautiously at her brother. 

“I’ll see you later, okay? Be good.”

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, her sisterly love showing through her somewhat serious exterior. Lance smiled back and waved her off, the three of them stood in the door with the sunset basking across them. 

~ 

Shiro placed his phone face-down on the kitchen bar worktop, staring at the clock on the wall as he sat on a stool. He was tired, worried about whether or not he was ever going to be truly good enough to become a teacher. His practice lesson was coming up, and he still wasn’t sure of how to go about it. 

‘All Coran had said was that he should try his best to leave a good impression on the students, and maybe even change the ways in which they viewed the world.’

What topic could he teach to do so? There were many possibilities, but which to choose? Should he choose multiple? He sighed.

Across the way, the usual line of photographs caught his attention. Pictures of him and Pidge, a rare photo of Keith. Him and his parents. Him and Matt. Him and -

He forced his eyes away. It was no good to focus on the past. No good at all. 

~

Another note lay on the kitchen side, as Keith placed his gym and school bag down. 

Working late xx

Wasn’t she always?


End file.
